Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of an image forming apparatus of the background art. In the image forming apparatus of the background art, the time when a user arrives at the image forming apparatus is estimated based on the distance from the user to the image forming apparatus and the speed at which the user approaches the image forming apparatus. Furthermore, the image forming apparatus of the background art starts the print job requested by the user before the estimated time of arrival of the user so that the print job of the user is to be completed at the time when the user arrives at the image forming apparatus.